In my Own Hands
by twistedcandy
Summary: Sequel to " Blood Sisters", you really need to read that first or this story will not make sense! Elena and Damon finally are together- but not everything is as perfect as it seems. Will the threat break Elena down?
1. Chapter 1

My Own Hands

Elena POV:

Today I am graduating from high school, I'm happy about that there has been too much drama! First, Stefan runs off because apparently he isn't good enough from me and then I fall for Damon! He said, he would turn me into a vampire soon after graduation and I was happy about that!

I fixed my dark blue dress with ruffles and smoothed down imaginary wrinkles and walked out of the house to be greeted by my boyfriend, the infamous Damon Salvatore.

"Hey Kitten, pretty dress" he said casually

"Hey Damon, pretty tux" I said in the same tone mocking him playfully

"You know what I mean!" said Damon playfully

We got into his yellow Porsche and he put his arm around me while we drove to graduation, Damon was going to be my date, NAWT Stefan! At graduation it was all very emotional and I swore to keep in touch with Matt and Bonnie, Bonnie knew I was going to be turned.

After graduation, Damon and I went to Starbucks and drank Dark Cherry mochas and then went to the Gilbert residence ( Elena's home). He was going to turn me, my heartbeat hiked up and Damon snuck a look at me.

"Elena," he said earnestly "You don't have to! It's your choice"

"I WANT TO!" I shouted

"Alright" he said

Damon and I walked into my house and went upstairs to my room, Damon help up a duffle bag while I threw my things in it, he zipped it up when I was done and grabbed Moka the bear that he had played with many times. Moka sat on my bed and I had no idea why Damon would bring it but as I watched him put it in the duffle bag, I knew Damon was thinking about something.

When we got to the Salvatore Residence, Damon said "Bed or couch?" and I knew he was referring to me wanting to be on the couch or bed when he turned me. I said neither, I want the floor! He looked at me closely and then ran up vampire speed to his room and ran down the stairs with his sheets. I started to mumble about the sheets getting dirty while he said he could wash them, I lay down while Damon covered me with the comforter.

My heartbeat spiked again, he ripped open his wrist and held it up… I bent forward and grabbed it gently and brought it towards my mouth and let the blood drip down my throat, and then I lay back down while Damon stroked my hair. I felt my heartbeat go down and I looked at his face, it looked calm and serene, he whispered "I'm sorry "and then he snapped my neck…

Damon looked anxiously at his watch while he sipped some scotch. It had been over an hour and usually the transformation ONLY took an hour. Suddenly he smelled a sweet scent from somewhere in the room and he looked up to see Ambrosia, his old girlfriend, his old _angel _girlfriend. (Angels don't age like vampires)!

"Ambrosia," Damon said" What is wrong with her?"

"Elena? Oh, dear this is going to be a very long story!"

"How do you know who Elena is? And what her name is?" asked Damon his curiosity aroused

" I'm her guardian angel" whispered Ambrosia " See!" she whispered

Ambrosia shut her eyes, concentrated, and turned around… Damon knew what she was doing, she was asking him to touch her wings, if he did he would see what Ambrosia wanted him to see. Ambrosia obviously had a memory she wanted to share with Damon.

Damon cautiously reached his hand out and rested it on Ambrosia's back

Suddenly he was part of an audience who was cheering and clapping as Ambrosia walked down an aisle, she walked upto the altar while an older angel gave her a small ball of glowing fire to hold in her palms. Ambrosia held it upto her ear and then threw it high up near the ceiling, where it rained down in sparks onto Ambrosia. Suddenly a picture of Elena appeared on the ceiling and everybody cheered, the elder spoke and said Ambrosia, you are the guardian angel to Elena Gilbert…

Then he was looking at Ambrosia's bare back and it looked normal until Ambrosia sent another picture into his mind, Damon could see her wings just the outline and the ancient looking pictures and words on them. Elena Gilbert in fancy writing going down one of her goldish wings…

Suddenly Damon snapped out of it.

"Damon?" asked Ambrosia "Do you see now?"

"Yes, Ambrosia! But how can we save her? What is wrong with her?"

"Katherine was cursed by one of our elders, she attempted to kill a little angel girl and an elder cursed her and her kin. Katherine and her family is cursed, they sent me to be Elena's guardian because every 5 years they feel pity and sent an angel to be a guardian angel for the family member alive." Explained Ambrosia

"Elena needs to choose, would she rather be a vampire or angel" said Ambrosia in a peaceful voice

"What!" said Damon "Where did the angel factor come in?"

"That's the curse Damon, what do you think is going on in her head now? The curse is "If one of Katherine's kin is in transition they will be in a dormant, feverish state until the person who turned her does something for the angels" said Ambrosia

"What happened to angels being good? And not taking people for advantage?" asked Damon

"Damon, angels realised that vampires could do them big favours and they wanted to take advantage of this opportunity."

"Damon, give me your hand"

Damon knew what Ambrosia was going to do now, she was going to search his memory to see what job he should do for the angels, and Damon did not blame her for doing that. It was her life and you can't take someone's life away from someone.

Did you guys like it? Please review! I am thinking of doing a prequel after I am done this story about Ambrosia and her life, would you like that? Please review, it makes me happy! This is 1051 words!

xoxo,

-S


	2. Chapter 2: Floating in nowhere

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! Here is the second one and please review if you want me to keep going. Also check out my other stories, my other new and improved stories: The Vacation Diaries (A clique story) and well this one. Enjoy!

"Wait, so the Katherine curse is:  
If a member of Katherine's kin is ever in transition from human to vampire, they will remain in a dormant state until the person who turned them does something for the angels, and when they do that, the person in the dormant state is woken up so she or he can choose to be angel or vampire?" Asked Damon

"Yes and I know it does not make sense of why because if they were turned vampire with their own consent, they would probably choose vampire right? But that elder felt it was a need to torture Katherine's kin and also maybe get more angels in Heaven!" said Ambrosia

She grabbed Damon's hand and Damon felt through his power a thought probe his mind and then it was like a flood. All of his memories seemed to run amok in his head at that particular time, everything since Ambrosia told him she was an angel to that very moment.

Ambrosia let go and stared at Damon, "You went through all of that, for Elena?" she asked

" Yes" said Damon gravely, " What is my task? And (Damon gulped) wont she decompose and the vampire blood run out of her system?

" No!" said Ambrosia sternly. She cupped her hands together and a small ball of glowing fire emerged, she explained to Damon that this would protect Elena's body from decomposing and the vampire blood running out of her system. Ambrosia again cupped her hands together to have a silver necklace with wings and a picture of an "E" for Elena in curly calligraphy. (Here is the link for the locket but instead of the bird in the middle it is an "E" for Elena .com/image/hoolala/dodo_winged_)

This locket, Ambrosia fastened around Elena's neck kept her safe and protected as well as hidden…


	3. Chapter 3: Say what?

OMG! Guys, I'm sorry! I have no idea what im doing wrong! I guess I'm not copy/pasting the links right, SORRY!

THIS IS THE LINK TO ELENA'S NECKLACE : .ca/imgres?imgurl=.com/image/hoolala/dodo_winged_&imgrefurl=.com/bookmark/all-things-original-pink-dodo-locket-by-hoolala-339879&usg=_YHSvkV5Ek0XnD1V8AjsF0fsgLfA=&h=616&w=600&sz=231&hl=en&start=20&um=1&itbs=1&tbnid=WA53IVZYMBxIaM:&tbnh=136&tbnw=132&prev=/images%3Fq%3DLOCKET%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26sa%3DN%26rls%:en-US:official%26channel%3Ds%26tbs%3Disch:1

Now here is the story! I will keep sending out short chapters until you guys review because I think I need some ideas: ~! _

"Damon, your task is to find a Alleviant Compass … I am sorry, I can't help you from now!" cried Ambrosia

Ambrosia created another tiny ball of fire and grabbed Damon's hand pressing the fire into his lapis lazuli ring ( did I spell that right?) and said if you need me just call me in your head, I'll come.

"What's up with the balls of fire and angels?" asked Damon trying to use witty humour but his voice was all broken, scared, and strangled.

"I'm sorry!" cried Ambrosia and she pulled Damon into a hug before disappearing in front of him

Damon used his Power to find Elena and placed her on his own bed before leaving to Bonnie's house, Bonnie was a witch maybe she would know what an Alleviant Compass was.

AT BONNIE'S HOUSE!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Damon? What are you doing here?" asked Bonnie

"Elena's in trouble, the angels placed a curse on Katherine's kin and Elena is in a dormant state and If I don't find what an Alleviant Compass, Elena is going to just lie there half dead!" shouted Damon

"Damon, come in and wait on the couch… I will help!" screamed Bonnie back

Damon stepped into the house and sat on the couch while Bonnie grabbed a dusty book from a wooden shelf and started to flip through it. Bonnie found the place in the book for magic instruments and found the Alleviant Compass.

"Damon? An Alleviant Compass is like a compass that ensures the well-being of whoever holds it and there are only 3 in the entire world! The witches who created it are dead and they were witch ELDERS!" cried Bonnie

"I need to find one, where could I?" asked Damon

Bonnie's face suddenly went blank and she said in a broken voice that. they move with the person who is trying to find the compass"

"What did I say?" asked Bonnie

"You said that the compass moves with the person searching for it!"

Bonnie went back to her witchy book and stared at the pages and looked at Damon wide-eyed, I can… I can't create one, but I can tempt it out.

"How?" asked Damon

Sorry for the short chapter ! But PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Help

Please review and enjoy! This has one TINY reference to the books

"How?" asked Damon

"The Alleviant Compass can be tempted out because of you, like I said before, the compass moves with you but it is obviously hidden. So in order to get the compass, we must temp it out!"

"So what are you going to do? Lock me in a tiny room? And how do you tempt it out?" Damon said cockily

"It's a closet actually and since it ensures the well-being of whoever holds it, the compass likes good memories. We need to go to where you had good memories, the earliest good memories you can think of." Said Bonnie

"Off to Italy, then! "

"Damon, if you don't mind me asking, what was that memory?" asked Bonnie shyly

"It was when I taught my little brother how to play football… He was so innocent and fun" said Damon wistfully

"The next memory?" asked Bonnie

"Meeting Katherine"

"The next?"

"Killing my brother ( like in the books when they both stabbed each other with swords)"

" What? Why was killing your brother a happy memory?" asked Bonnie whose curiosity was aroused

" Because if I didn't, I would be all alone when I am like this, like a vampire… At least I got to be with my brother…" said Damon

Bonnie looked at Damon, comparing him now to when he was when he first came to Mystic Falls… Stefan dated Elena but then Elena realised she truly loved Damon, so she decided not to be a Katherine and choose. So Elena chose Damon, but before she did, Damon was changing no matter how much he DID not want to admit it. Damon was regaining his humanity, being polite, less snarky, less violent, less threatening, and most surprising of all, _loving_.

Damon _loved_ Elena, with a passion and it was honest, not for revenge or spite.

"Bonnie, I know I'm awesome but don't you want to stop staring?" asked Damon who was smirking

" Also, Bonnie, What I told you today was told in confidence, trust ,and honesty. So I trust that you won't tell anyone. Be packed by 6 o'clock tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up so we can go to Italy

Suddenly, Damon was gone and Bonnie started to pack her clothes in a cinnamon Louis Vuitton suitcase feeling bad for Damon and Elena.

Damon walked into his house and walked up to his room, packed some clothes, and lay down next to the dormant form of the would-be-sleeping-can't see- Elena.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

OMG DID YOU LIKE IT? TELL ME IF YOU DID BY REVIEWING! THANKS AND CHECK BACK LATER FOR MORE CHAPTERS!


	5. Chapter 5: TO REVIEWERS!

_To Natalie:_

_Thanks for telling me that! I thought that I was such a __bad__ writer that nobody reviewed!_

_To Alice:_

_I'm really sorry! I don't know how to but I will try to put the story into simpler English words, and maybe you could try putting it into Google translate? And Alice, please don't feel sorry for bad English, it's __not your fault!_

_To everybody!_

_Thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it! Please keep reading and be on the lookout for more chapters!_

_Love ya_

_xoxo_

_~S___


	6. Chapter 6: Italy, I'm there

OMG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND KEEP READING!

Damon pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed his suitcase… He took one last look at where Elena would be, sighed, and got into his Ferrari and sped down to Bonnie's House.

Bonnie was waiting outside her door with a Louis Vuitton suitcase and a grim smile on her face.

"Hey!" she said

"Hey, do you have your passport?" asked Damon

"Duh, how stupid do you think I am?" asked Bonnie

"Very," said Damon

"Just kidding! Now get that sour look off your face, you are going to Italy with me! How could you life _not_ get any better? "Asked Damon who was being funny and sarcastic as usual

Damon sped down the highway to the airport and then flashed two ticked at the lady who was sitting at the flight counter. Damon lifted his suitcase and Bonnie's and put them on the conveyer belt and walked over to the lounge.

Bonnie was carrying a small black Coach bag that had some of her personal belongings in it as long with her passport.

The two entered the plane within the hour and they sat in first class where Bonnie started telling Damon that he shouldn't have spent so much money on getting her a first class seat.

"Bonnie, consider it as me trying to repay you because you are getting Elena back for me" said Damon earnestly," This is just me trying to cover up the debt I owe you for the rest of my existence."

"Oh, then thank you!" said Bonnie who was blushing now

Damon sat in his seat and ordered as scotch which he sipped daintily while watching a video, he stopped the video and looked down for a few seconds, then resumed watching the movie. Bonnie pulled down the privacy screen in between their seats and told him she was going to sleep. Damon nodded and stopped the video again and looked out the window, it was night time already. He had not noticed and he nested into his seat to sleep.

The next day on the flight… MORNING!

"Bonnie, wake up, we are going to land in 10 minutes!" said Damon shaking Bonnie lightly

"Hmm?"

"We're landing soon!" said Damon

"Okay, I'm up" said Bonnie

Bonnie lifted her head off the seat and began to put stuff back into her purse and then waited until the plane landed. Bonnie and Damon stepped off the plane and Damon led Bonnie towards a ritzy looking café, where he got two espresso mochas and 2 Italian breakfasts which the two scarfed down hungrily.

Damon and Bonnie then got their luggage, hailed a taxi, and headed over to their 5 star hotel. Damon handed Bonnie her key and said meet me at the lobby at 9o clock, we will do the witchy stuff then.

Bonnie nodded and headed up to her suite and looked at the time, it was 8 o clock and there was just enough time to get ready…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 Closets

Bonnie and Damon walked over to a cab, while Damon told the cab driver to take them to a furniture store.

"Damon, once we have the closet, you have to stand in it and think of your good memories while I cast the spell outside and then… Well, in the spell book it says it appears in a brown box and it opens only when you want it to." Whispered Bonnie

"Okay!" said Damon

The two entered the furniture store, brought the closet and hoisted back to the cab, while the cab dropped them off at the Salvatore Residence. (In Italy, where Stefan and Damon had lived as kids)

Inside the closet, Damon began to focus on his early happy memories and when he opened his eyes the memories appeared seemed to be painted on the walls of the closet and there was…

There was a small brown box at his feet! He picked it up and knocked on the door so Bonnie would let him out.

Damon let out a whoop of joy and told Bonnie to gather her stuff and wait for him because he wanted the move the closet somewhere else. Damon picked it up and ran up the stairs to dump it in Stefan's room and when he ran back down and out the house. He realised that Bonnie had never made it out the door, she had collapsed near the doorway and there were bleeding gashes around her neck and face. Of course, there was a vampire leaning over her too.

This vampire had stunning green eyes and in-your-face- red hair and when she saw Damon she lunged towards him knocking him down and grabbed the compass box from his hand and ran off. Damon was seriously conflicted: Should he save Bonnie? Or Run after the odd vampire that had stolen his future? (LITERALLY!)

Damon quickly slit his wrist and shoved it in Bonnie's mouth…

" Mhh?" said Bonnie who's injuries were healing

"Wait here! I'll be back!" shouted Damon over his shoulder

Damon took off full speed and followed the vampire's scent, she was pounding at the box impatiently and did not notice Damon. Damon ran upto her and grabbed the box and took off running

When he ran back to Bonnie, she wasn't even there…..


	8. Chapter 8

"Bonnie?"

Damon ran off again looking for Bonnie and found her easily this time and the odd vampire who told him her name was Martina had a knife over Bonnie's throat.

"What do you want? Martina?" asked Damon

"What's in this box?" asked Martina

"Something…"

"Something, you'll never know!" shouted Damon as he ran towards her with a branch in his hand

Damon staked her and grabbed the box from her hand while he buried her body under sand and mud. Bonnie lay there seemingly shocked, so Damon picked her up bridal style and walked towards the cabbie that was very impatient.

"What's wrong with the missus?" asked the cabbie

"She's really really shocked, but she'll get over it" said Damon

The cabbie nodded and drove the two back to the hotel, Damon threw a hundred dollar bill through the window and walked into his hotel suite.

"Bonnie?" asked Damon

Bonnie looked traumatized and almost too shocked, she had gone quite pale and her heart beat was slow.

Damon sighed and slit open his wrist again while he fed her his blood, he was really going to need to feed tonight, and luckily he had some blood bags in the fridge.

"Damon?" asked Bonnie

"Yes it's me, that stupid vampire made you go into shock so we can't go out and party tonight. You're going to be eating Italian pasta... From the hotel restaurant, we are leaving for home tomorrow afternoon." Said Damon who felt very irritated because of that vampire

" Okay" said Bonnie woozily, " Where's my food?"

Damon gave her a wide smile and threw open the door to reveal a waiter who was holding a steaming dish and a smile, Damon grabbed it and said " Put it on the suite!" and kicked the door shut.

Bonnie ate and the colour returned to her face. " Damon? I'm going to go to my suite now, thanks for the blood and pasta, it was really nice of you!" said Bonnie

" Your welcome" said Damon looking dejected

Bonnie turned out of the suite only to say "Oh and Damon?"

"What?" said Damon

"Good night!" then Bonnie let out a hearty laugh and pranced back to her own room

Damon nodded and downed several blood bags and went to sleep, dreaming only of Elena…


	9. Chapter 9: Bliss

THE NEXT MORNING-

Damon POV:

Damon woke up to the bright light filtering through the window…

Ughh, stupid light.

Anyway, faster we leave, faster I get to Elena. Its too bad we are leaving this afternoon, but I can always do some Italian stuff with Bonnie.

You know what we ended up doing? We ended up in an Italian winery, learning about different types of wine! Ahh, the things people do when they are bored…

2HOURS LATER-

We are on the plane now for Mystic Falls, I can and only will think about Elena. I wonder what exactly happened to her memories; will she remember me and what happened? I'll also have to explain what happened to her because now she has to choose between angel and vampire. She'll obviously choose vamp, she asked me to turn her into one. She wouldn't want to be an angel, right? I means especially after what they did to her. Right? Damon wondered

"Excuse me, sir, but would you put up your traytable? We are landing in 5 minutes, and its not safe to keep the tables down." Said the air hostess

"Of course," said Damon flashing a bright smile at her

Damon woke up Bonnie who had fallen asleep again and watched her as she clumsily stuffed her things back into her Poppy By Coach tote bag. He decided he would send her a Prada messenger bag for her as her present; she had been of great help with Elena.

Damon turned on his iPhone and texted his Prada representative to buy him a Prada messenger tote in chocolate brown with Bonnie inscribed on the front and a new Prada pair of shoes. After all, he thought, I need my Prada clothes!

When they landed, Bonnie and Damon grabbed their luggage and Damon drove Bonnie home in his Ferrari which was parked at the airport. Damon sped back to the Salvatore Residence

Damon focused his power on Ambrosia and she appeared in the middle of his living room and looked rather startled.

"You've found the compass already?" asked Ambrosia

"Yes, I had the help of one of Elena and I's friends who is a witch"

"Ammy, said Damon using his old nickname for her," Will you bring back Elena now?"

" Sure, let me call Anila. She's the one who casted the big bad curse"

Suddenly a rather old angel with several lines on her face and eyes that looked dull showed up in the room.

" Hallo, Ambrosia and Damon" she said in a thick British accent

" I'm sorry, I was selfish… I can tell that you should not judge someone based on their family. I will relieve the curse so it doesn't happen to any others of Elena's family even her kids!" whispered Anila

Anila murmured something and then disappeared

"She's embarrassed and guilty, its not often an angel feels like that!" laughed Ambrosia, "But I'm afraid she still wants the compass." Said Ambrosia whose tone dropped

" Kay," Damon handed over the box to Ambrosia

Ambrosia motioned her hands at Elena and Elena woke up.

" Damon? Am I a vampire? Who's that?" Elena said pointing at Ambrosia

" Ambrosia your guardian angel and tell me would you rather be a angel or vampire?" Damon also explained what he did as soon as she " died".

" I want to be a vampire, with you! I'm good and nice but not that nice to be an angel!" added Elena

"Thank you, Ambrosia? You've kept me safe and out of harm's way!"

"You are welcome Elena, remember I'll always be there" said Ammy whose voice was quivering

Elena nodded and then Ambrosia disappeared.

"Damon, thanks!" she said

"Your welcome" Damon said

Damon handed her a cup of blood and said drink

Elena drank and felt her fangs grow out, but kept drinking the entire cup

Elena walked over to Damon and kissed him straight on the lips, Damon licked her lip and smirked at her


	10. Chapter 10: Float and Flip

Elena then sidled up to Damon who was sitting on the bed and curled up to sleep even though it was the afternoon…

Elena woke up and saw Damon asleep next to her, Elena tried to walk quietly so she wouldn't wake him but when she was halfway out of the room, his long arms wrapped themselves around her waist and he whispered in her ear " You didn't think you would get rid of me, that fast would you?" he said in a playful tone

Elena giggled and said " suck some blood, you must be thirsty" Damon nodded and started to sip a bloodbag. Elena grabbed her phone and looked at it, there was one text:

Caroline (233-43—434):

Hey Elena,

I know this is short notice, but would you like to come to the party my mom is hosting? I'm inviting all my friends, bring Damon! You need a date, oh, and this is a formal event being held at the Silveree building at 8clock!

Elena(354-435-3533

K, we'll be there!

Elena threw her phone at Damon and he read the texts;;;

Elena ran into the walk in closet and put on a purple strapless gown with white peep toe heels and strode out. Damon walked in after her and came out in a Prada suit and shoes, he took her hand and the two walked out to the car.

IN THE CAR:

The two did not say anything, Elena just gribbed Damon's hand and had a big smile plastered on her face. When Damon looked at her he laughed silently and continued to drive the Silveree Building.

" C'mon, lets go inside" said Elena

The couple walked inside the party and had a blast, Caroline's mom was throwing her a party so Caroline and her friends could celebrate graduating.

At the end of the party, when Damon and Elena walked near the pool outside the house, Elena gasped

The surface of the crystal blue pool was filled with little floating glass plates with a lit candle and a cluster of rose petals. Damon took Elena's hand and led her into the water, Elena didn't even worry about her dress.

Damon led her over to the center glass plate, which had rose petals, a lit candle, and a ring? Elena gasped loudly again and before she knew it she was on the side of the pool and Damon was kneeling on one knee in front of her.

"Elena, will you marry me? I promise to love you forever and always." Damon said his eyes shining with adoration

"Yes!" shouted Elena and Damon slipped on the ring which was from Tiffany and Co on Elena's finger

Damon walked the surprised Elena to a lounge chair and sat next to her and told her about the ring…

"Elena? I went shopping for this ring at Tiffany's, you see it has a diamond in the middle and little flowers with gemstones surrounding it and if has our names engraved around the band!" he said excitedly

" Damon! I love this ring and you and our marriage is going to be magnificent!" shouted Elena

Damon picked Elena up and carried her into the house, where they cracked out the wine and eventually went to sleep… but only after Elena had texted every single on of her friends telling them she was engaged!


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning, Lena" murmered Damon as Elena awoke from her peaceful slumber

"Morning!" replied Elena

Damon lifted her up bridal style and while Elena complained and carried her down the stairs towards the kitchen.

" Mmmh, Damon, what are you doing?" asked Elena

" Oh, I'm practicing how exactly to pick you up after the weddings over. You know, that I'm carrying you to the car and then we are going to drive into the sunset right?

" Totally" Elena said

Damon sighed , put Elena down on the couch , sat down next to her,propped her feet up in his lap, reached into the special compartment in the couch and handed Elena a blood bag.

Elena immediately vamped out when she smelt the blood, and cringed into Damon's side.

" Well, Elena, we got to teach you how to hunt!" said Damon playfully


	12. Chapter 12

The next week passed by and Elena learned how to hunt and control her bloodlust.

It was time to talk to the parents and friends and other people about the wedding

Elena and Damon showed up at Elena's house and were hit by hugs and kisses on the cheek and congrats.

"Okay, we are here to talk about Damon and mine's wedding" said Elena

"We know" everyone chorused (Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, )

"We want you to know that we support you" said Jenna boldly

"Well, that's all we came for. You'll be receiving invite in the mail soon!" said Damon

The couple then pranced out of the house and went to the wedding invitation planners, Damon and Elena decided the colors to be bronze and cream, very neutral, very pretty, good combination.

The two left a list of names of people who were to be invited and went to their home, little did they know that the wedding invitation person was a kind-hearted vampire. So she made their invitations really fast and made sure they were perfect before sending them in the mail. Not every vampire was bad, some were kind hearted and nice like herself.

SORRY FOR THEMINI CHAPTER, BUT I WONT CONTINUE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! SORRY!


	13. Let Your Feet Touch The Ground13

OMG!

Thanks Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni,

I love Oreos and macaroni, but I don't think I've tried peanut butter, is it yummy?

Thanks for your review, its good enough for me to make another chapter that's a little longer.

Love ya! And here's the story!

Damon and Elena opened the door and walked up to Damon, and _now_ Damon and Elena's room. Elena lounged on the bed and began to read a book while listening to music and Damon was on his Macbook Pro looking at travel sites.

"Damon, I'm going to get ready for bed" yawned Elena," I'm tired"

Elena stumbled off the bed and began to grab her clothes from the chest of drawers, in a flash Damon was next to her slyly looking in her top drawer and trying to reach in, while Elena slapped his fingers away and went inside the walk in closet to change.

When Elena came out, Damon was sitting on the bed with a dejected, rejected, pout on his face. Elena knew exactly what he was pouting about and decided to make it all better. By strutting up to him and kissing him lightly on the lips before jumping into his lap to snuggle closer to him, when Elena snuggled up to him, Damon began to smile and Elena began to laugh.

Damon backed up to the headboard so he was leaning against it and put his hand on Elena's thigh after about 5 seconds, Damon was doing things to Elena that should be considered _illegal._

The next morning, Elena woke up next to Damon in a thin strap tank top and her boy shorts. Damon brushed Elena's hair out of her face and murmured sweet things in her ear.

"Last night was, wow" said Elena sleepily with a lazy smile on her face

"I know" said Damon

"Damon, you know the book I was reading last night?"

"Yeah, what about it? I know you were reading"

"Well I was reading about vampires, our kind of vampires. There's something I want to try with you if its okay" said Elena shyly

"What's that?" asked Damon, he was really curious, what _hadn't _they tried? They had basically tried _everything_ last night.

"_Well I read about something called "The Eternity Bond" _

"Oh I've heard of that, it's the blood transfer right?"

Elena nodded

"And its suppose to make a bond that last Eternity" said Damon

Elena nodded again

"Elena," Damon said turning Elena's head so she would face him instead of looking at the bed," Don't hide from me"

"Okay" Elena said staring into Damon's bright blue eyes

"I'll do it, we are getting married!" Damon said trying to lighten the mood

The second Elena heard Damon say "I'll do it" she put a genuine smile on her face

Elena used her teeth and slit open both palms and Damon did the same, then Elena straddled Damon and put her bleeding palms on his, making sure the cuts were lined up and bleeding into each other.

DAMON POV

Wow, I was doing the Eternity Bond; I hadn't even done this with Katherine

She was supposed to bite into my neck and I was supposed to bite into hers, then we were supposed to drink each other's blood. Since her blood's flowing into mine and mine into hers, it creates a bond. The funny part was, after you do the Eternity Bond, you were supposed to drink red wine because it apparently _fortifies _the blood. I doubt that, its definitely a myth but if you already are doing the Eternity Bond. You might as well do all of it. As Elena aligned our bleeding palms together she ran her nose down by neck and inhaled slightly, I gently ran my teeth on her ear and kissed her neck. Then almost if we could read each other's minds, we both bit into each other's necks at the same time.

The pleasure was instantaneous; it was as if something was crushing Elena and me even closer than we already were. After a couple minutes, Elena retracted her fangs from my neck and kissed my lips. After I removed my fangs from Elena's neck, I missed them being there.

I licked my lips and said thoughtfully " I do taste good, lovely"

Elena blushed and I poured the red wine into two glasses:

"Cheers, to the love of my life" I proclaimed

"Cheers!" Elena chirpily screeched.

We both downed the wine and decided to party for the rest of the day.

ELENA POV

But after 1 day, Elena woke up and sprinted to the bathroom to throw up while Damon held her hair up.

Elena then drank a glass of water and pushed Damon out of the bathroom, clutching three pregnancy tests in hand.

They all said _positive?_

I ran out of the bathroom only pausing to throw the tests in the garbage and jumped into Damon's arms and he caught me holding me close.

"Elena, are you okay, love?" he asked me

"Hell yes, Damon, I'm pregnant!" I shouted

"You are? I thought that vampires couldn't, but" Damon stopped talking for a moment and seemed to be thinking with a proud and _joyous _EXPRESSION on his face?

I_ thought frantically, what if Damon didn't want a baby? Was he angry? The thoughts flowed fast around my head making me a little dizzy._

"Hmm, well, I _always _knew you were special!" said Damon nuzzling my neck

I looked up at him and said "So you want the baby?"

"Hell yes" Damon quoted me

He spun me around in his arms and promptly began to call all his vampire friends and shout "My fiancée is pregnant and I'm going to be a dad!"

Damon then dropped his phone on the bed and said "No alcohol for you, young lady"

_I giggled, what else was there to do?I was officially the luckiest person ever! _

THERE, THAT'S A 1000 WORD CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND KEEP REVIEWING. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!

XOXO~S


	14. Chapter 14: When the day comes

**Dear Reviewers,**

**Thanks! I am posting this same author's note on all of my active stories, I'm going on vacation really early tomorrow morning and will not be able to update while I am on vacation. So, I am going to put one chapter on all of my stories and if you guys review, then expect an update when I come back from vacation. Its your choice, if you want a update, review or favourite my story or put me on your story alert. That way, I know someone is actually reading this stuff!**

**XOXO~S**

The weeks past my quickly, Damon and I were getting married tomorrow! I told everyone that I was pregnant:

Damon- Was ecstatic

Caroline- Was jumping up and down squealing

Bonnie- Was crying happy tears

Jenna- Elena's growing up(tear) too fast!

Alaric- Damon better take care of her, or I will stake him

Jeremy- Cool, I am going to be an uncle!

Matt- Excited for me, and wished my good luck

So, I was extremely happy that people were happy for me.

I went to sleep tucked up in Damon's arms…

THE NEXT MORNING!

I jumped out of the bed and poked Damon till he woke up-

"Come on Damon! Breakfast! Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, James, Ethan are going to be here!"

Damon got up out of bed and we both brushed our teeth, I grabbed my tote which had makeup in it and ran out the door to Bonnie's waiting car. We were all going to get ready at my house and Damon was getting ready at his house. Damon had invited two of friends, James and Ethan to the wedding.

Stefan would have been the best man, Damon said so, but I don't know where Stefan is, he disappeared after we broke up!

When we reached my house, I shoved some breakfast into my mouth and ran upstairs to my room where Caroline, Jenna, eventually me, some of my other friends and Bonnie were getting ready. I sat down on my armoire and Jenna rushed over to me to do my makeup, Bonnie put my hair up in an elegant twist updo.

I stared at my face in the mirror, Jenna had put a little bit of rosy blush on my cheekbones, Coral lipstick and clear lipgloss on my lips, MAC Opulash mascara on my eyelashes, gold eye shadow, a tiny tiny bit of brown eyeliner.

I looked, great, I still couldn't believe it, I WAS GETTING MARRIED!

A napkin was put in between my lips and my dress was slipped over my head, an one-piece, corset, strapless, A-line gown in SCARLET featuring soft ruching at the side waist bodice. The skirt was richly caught up with hand placed flowers. Bugle beads and Swarovski crystals spread the center of the flower motifs. The gown also had a chapel train.

The wedding dress was beautiful, I knew Damon would be wearing a scarlet tie to match my dress and a stunning black tuxedo. The decorations of the wedding would be cream and bronze, I kept thinking about the wedding until I felt a light nudge at my hand.

"Caroline?" I asked

"Elena, you look great! But you need a manicure!" she shouted

Caroline grabbed her manicure set and began to give me a manicure, I felt a bit weird though. All my friends and family were doing my makeup and hair. But it was fun to be pampered while it lasted! When I looked down ten minutes later, my nails were French manicured.

I jumped up and hugged Caroline carefully, orry to leave you there, but I DO need to update all my stories today like my promise. So if you want an update when I come back from vacation, REVIEW OR STORY ALERT OR FAVORITE ME!

Read my other stories too!

"Thanks!"

Caroline then put a de- thorned rose behind my ear, and I look great. My hair had some curled loose strands and the rose was really the perfect touch.

I turned around to address all my friends:

"Everyone, thank you for your great support and help getting me ready for this day!" I yelled loudly so everyone heard

I LOVE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND I LOVE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND I LOVE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

Sorry to leave you there, but I DO need to update all my stories today like my promise. So if you want an update when I come back from vacation, REVIEW OR STORY ALERT OR FAVORITE ME!

Read my other stories too!


	15. Chapter 15

Elena POV

Suddenly, I heard the wedding music begin and all the bridesmaids began to walk slowly down the stairs and down the aisle while throwing blood red rose petals, then they took their seats.

_It was my turn_;_ I had gotten Alaric to walk me down the aisle…_

I walked down the aisle, and wished I could see Damon but the stupid veil was covering up my face, my only guide was Alaric. Alaric then let go of my hand and I heard him walk to his seat, then Damon flipped over my veil and when I saw his eyes sparkling blue like the ocean. I knew that I didn't need to be nervous, Damon then clutched my small hand in his and we both listened to the minister talk.

"Today, we are here to celebrate two people who love each other and bind them together forever" the Minister preached, Damon smirked when he heard the Minister say "together forever."

I clutched Damon's hand a little tighter and he gave me a small squeeze in reassurance, he stole a glance at me and I felt myself relax automatically.

DAMON POV

My Elena was obviously getting nervous, but there was no need. I remember when she walked down the aisle, even though I couldn't see her face, she looked beautiful. The red wedding gown fit Elena perfectly and it hugged her lithe frame. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with happiness and in fact, the love and happiness almost radiated off of her.

ELENA POV

The gray-haired minister continued to talk-

"Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are here today to marry and Elena will become "Mrs. Damon Salvatore", if anybody objects to this marriage, speak now or remain silent and hold your peace forever" the Minister said solemnly

My eyes quickly darted around and I felt another wave of relief rack through me, I knew Stefan would have probably objected but what did I know? I hadn't spoken to him in AGES.

Then I snapped myself out of it, why was I thinking about my Ex when I had my almost-husband next to me? All thoughts of Stefan erased itself from my mind as the Minister uttered his next words.

"Do you, Damon Salvatore take Elena to be your lovely, lawfully wedded wife and stand by her during sickness, pain, and problems?"

" I do" Damon said, I felt myself grow weak with relief even though I knew Damon would never ever leave me on the alter like that

The minister turned to me, " Do you, Elena Gilbert take Damon to be your handsome, lawfully wedded husband and stand my him during sickness, pain, and problems?"

"I do!" I squealed

"Then I by the power vested in me by Mystic Falls, Virginia, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife!" the Minister shouted

The entire church hollered out cheers and applause, "You May Kiss the Bride" the Minister said

Damon gently cradled my face in his hands like I was a fragile crystal and then crashed his face to mine, after a couple seconds he broke away unwillingly and scooped me up in his arms bridal style as he walked to the door and towards the limousine he laughed! Damon laughed because someone had tied soda cans and bells to the back fender of the car.

Damon opened the door, laid me in and shut the door.

When the door was shut and the driver began to drive, Damon pushed up the divider and kissed me softly again but with passion.

"We're married!" I squealed, I was really really happy.

"I know" he replied

I turned and looked Damon, my husband in the eye, his eyes were sparkling like a lovely ocean and I knew I had found the treasure hidden in them.

"Like what you see, Kitten?" Damon asked

I pretended to grumble cause I honestly did like how Damon called me Kitten and Princess, but I said "yes"

Damon smirked.

"So Damon, where are we going on our honeymoon?" I asked, Damon had been super secretive about it and had not told me anything.

"Well, I'll tell you this- we are going back to your house for a small party, then we are picking up our bags and leaving on our honeymoon. Where we are actually going is a surprise!"

"Okay" I replied, content with his answer

"Damon, you know it was really sweet of you to plan the whole thing" I said putting my hand on his chest seductively


	16. Chapter 16: Elena's Personal Punishment

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, ENJOY!

"Don't tempt me! There is some other guy in this car, you know!" Damon whisper-screamed

"Sorry" muttered Elena

"I forgive you" Damon purred in her ear making Elena shiver, "But you have to wait till we get to our honeymoon" Damon purred again drawing out the "n".

Elena turned her head abruptly and kissed Damon's lips sweetly and lay across his chest, tucking her head under his chin and waited till they reached their house. Damon absently stroked Elena's hair and lazily fastened one hand around her waist, his hand resting lightly on Elena's upper thigh. Elena let out a little sigh and turned her head into the crook of Damon's neck, then Damon realised she was asleep and he let his princess sleep until they got to Elena's house.

"Hey Babe, wake up" Damon whispered lovingly in Elena's ear

Elena mumbled and then opened her eyes and noticed what position they were in and laughed good naturedly, Damon had just told her not to temp him, but he was tempting her! Damon pressed his soft lips to Elena's forehead and Elena ran her hands through Damon's silky black hair and pushed Damon closer- and then she broke away.

"What did you do that for?" Damon whined

"We're home" Elena said quietly

ELENA POV

_I felt happy but I was a little grumpy that we had to stop at my place and then go on a plane ride to somewhere, and then whoever knows how long it takes to get to a hotel- well, a bed._

_I don't know why, maybe it's because I'm a vampire and since I have enhanced hearing and stuff, maybe I have amplified feelings? I do NOT know why, I feel like I want Damon. But the weird thing was, I already had him, __I was married to him and carrying his freakin' child! __Oh, I, mayb- no! It must be the hormones._

_But do hormones honestly make something engraved in your mind, I had already gotten used to Damon, so why couldn't I get the vision of him in a Burberry Tuxedo at the wedding? Why couldn't I get the vision of him without a shirt out of my mind? Seriously? _

_Oh_

_That_

_Just_

_Changes_

_Everything…_

_Now I realise, I think, I don't just want Damon, I feel like there is a drive for me to be in a very close proximity of him._

_I feel something stir in my heart that is not __just __love when I see him_

_I feel something that is __driving __me to have him, but I already do._

_I feel like I __need__ to have his lips kissing me, showering frantic kisses on me_

_I feel like I need to run my hands through his silky hair and clutch him to me_

_I feel like I need to have my arms around him_

_I feel like I need to feel his hands roam my body as if he owns it_

_I remember feeling a little sad when we pulled up at my house and I had to stop kissing him. But we couldn't arrive at my house making out. I remember wanting to lock my lips permanently to his when he whined about why I stopped._

_When Damon woke me up from the sleep I had mistakenly fallen into, calling me "babe" it made my heart pound._

_I craved for Damon_

_What I was feeling-_

_It wasn't just love_

_It was one of the 7 sins, but in my current mindset, it was heaven and why wouldn't it be?_

_I haven't ever felt anything like this, not with Matt or Stefan_

_This feeling-_

_It was._

_Hot._

_Mind-consuming._

_Lust._

_One of the seven sins._

_One of the emotions that could make __anyone __crazy_

_Lust- that what was what I was feeling_

"Elena, Kitten?" Damon asked shaking me out of my thoughts

_I trembled internally, _and reached up to kiss his lips with passion before pushing the car door open and walking to my front door where everyone was waiting.

_Thank god that the limo had tinted dark windows otherwise they would have witnessed me and Damon make out. That would be embarrassing._

_I looked up at Damon while I kissed him the last time, in the car. He had a slightly bewildered expression on his face but he still kissed me back, I bet he's wondering why I am like this. I have to explain soon, though I'm sure Damon doesn't mind that I am full of __ lust __ but he is just a little surprised. _

_But time to put on a good face while I wait till me and Damon are alone together with no one else with us. _

_Damon,_

_Was like- I barely could think of a word! But then I found it - _

_He was like my drug,_

_That last kiss we just had, would probably not keep me content for the rest of the party, even though the party would only last an hour or so._

_Lust and euphoria _

_That was Damon to me right now; I WOULD have to ask him what was happening to me._

_I loved him so much it hurt, the instinct that was banging on the walls of my heart begging to be let out, I just wanted to be in his arms again. To kiss him._

_I needed to know why I am so lusty right now; it hurts, because I can't get my hands on him at the moment._

_But I am happy, right now, even though Damon can't passionately kiss me with a masculine arm wrapped around me, holding me close to him. He was next to me, holding my hand, we are married, I was carrying his child, and soon enough we would be alone together._

~333

So what did you think? Please tell me, I put in a lot about Elena's feelings in this chapter and I swear there will be a Damon and Elena confrontation in the next chapter and there will be Damon's point of view too. I will also reveal why Elena is lusty and I will also say that when Elena confronts him about it, Damon knows the answer. This was 1092 words so I put in LOADS of effort! And I really would appreciate it if you guys reviewed this chapter because I am super duper proud of it! I actually think this is the best chapter I have ever written! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID! :)LOVE YOU GUYS! 3

So PLEASE REVIEW!

XOXO~s


	17. Chapter 17

WOW! OMG, I would like to thank all my reviewers, readers, and fellow Delena People for all the reviews, and story alerts! It means a lot to me! But I got no reviews for the last chapter I posted and I was a little sad about that because I worked really really hard on it. But anyway, total XOXO to everybody! And enjoy this chapter!

This has like 1 sort of bad word, but this story IS rated T!

**Damon POV**

**Hmm, Elena, now she seemed to really really be **_**needy. **_**For me, Elena, my princess seemed to be needy for me.**

**She kissed me so hard before we got out of the car, it made me wish that she kept kissing me, I loved holding her in my arms and kissing her beautiful face- and body. Oh god, I just wanted to grab her and drag her off so she could be alone with me. **

" Hey Damon, Elena why don't you guys change into something more comfy?" Jenna asked as she had already changed out of her ball gown into jeans and a purple tunic with a scoop neck. "You guys aren't going to get on a plane in a tuxedo and wedding dress?" Jenna said laughing

I nodded and took Elena's hand, leading her up the stairs towards her room. Elena looked relieved when we reached the top of the stairs and she literally grabbed me and pulled me into her room and then Elena locked the door shut.

"Damon" Elena said, "Sit down!"

I sat down on her bed and leaned forward to touch her cheek, "What's wrong, babe?" I asked curiously

"Damon, do you know what's happening to me? I feel like, I, it's..." Elena blabbered

"Lust." I added

"Yes, I-I, need you!"

"Ahh," I said, "It's the hormones kicking in, last night, I did some research, on vampire pregnancies and you know. You are suppose to get really super hormonal, lusty towards the father of your baby which is me, and you will need/love me so much that it hurts. And you will only feel better if I am near you!"

"What about the rest?" Elena asked while shifting so she was sitting on my lap

"The baby is a human, no abnormal pregnancies. Stephanie Meyer got it all wrong" I said

"Damon" Elena said breathily, "I _need you"_

I flipped Elena over so she was lying on her bed and I straddled her smirking at her happy face, "I love you." I said

Then I began to kiss Elena's face softly and unzipped her scarlet, beautiful, flowing wedding dress and hung it on the back of a chair, I also shrugged off my jacket and butterfly kissed Elena's bare shoulders.

"Mmm, Damon" Elena moaned as I ran my hands over Elena squirming figure

I stopped kissing Elena and asked cockily, "Will that keep you sane, until we reach the plane?"

"Only if you kiss me like that in the limo" Elena said while panting

I winked at Elena, "C'mon, let's get dressed" I said

Elena nodded reluctantly and pulled on black yoga pants that stopped at her ankle and a quarter sleeved tan v-neck top. I took off my suit, smiling to myself when Elena gawked at me and I changed into jeans and a black t-shirt.

As I grabbed Elena's hand and we were about to walk down the stairs, I smacked Elena's ass lightly, and said "Nice ass"

Elena giggled and I knew the lustful ache had disappeared from Elena, she would need to control it, and I was planning on teaching her soon enough.

We headed downstairs to where Jenna, Alaric, Matt, Caroline, my vampire friends, and Bonnie were sitting, and they were all laughing and smiling. Elena and I chatted, joked, smiled, and laughed for at least an hour at what everybody was saying and I could tell that Elena was anxious to go on our honeymoon.

I pulled Ethan and James (my vampire buddies) aside and asked them not to feed on anybody in Mystic Falls and jokingly told them if they hurt my town, they can count on losing some body parts. They both laughed and each of them ruffled my hair as they were both older than me and we had a joke about it, and even though they were older, I was grateful to have friends like them.

I made my way back to everybody and told them we should leave for our flight soon, and I grabbed Elena and I's suitcases and loaded them easily into the trunk. Elena carefully hugged everybody good bye and I did to, unknowingly, all of Elena's friends and family had become my family too. And soon enough, Elena, me, and the baby would be a family soon.

Elena and I got into the limo and I laid Elena down on the seat and told upped the divider between me and the limo driver. _ Who cares? Us, vampires can be quiet, __**and my wife needed me.**_

I lay on top of Elena putting most of my weight on my hands that were on each side of Elena, I seductively kissed Elena's neck and let my fingers trail on her back. Elena trembled as I continued to kiss the living daylights out of her.

ELENA POV

_Oh god, Damon is so good at kissing. _

I felt that feeling again vibrate through me and I clutched Damon to me as if I was a child who was having nightmares and needed a teddy bear to calm me down.

Damon lifted his head from my neck and lay me in his lap, I absently traced circles on Damon's toned chest and Damon murmured sweet, loving things in my ear while stroking my hair and we sat in comfortable silence.

A little bit later, the limo pulled up at the airport and Damon threw a 100 dollar bill at the limo driver and grabbed our suitcases. I helped Damon load our suitcases on a wheeled cart and we walked towards the airline counter for first class.

Damon flipped out our passports and the lady checked our bags in, I thanked her and Damon and I walked over to a little café and we drank sugary milky coffees.

"Damon, you realise that I will figure out where we are going when the plane announces they are ready to board people, you know!" I said while laughing

"Yeah, but the point is it was a surprise, until now." Damon said arrogantly

"So…" I said

"You know, I'd rather tell my wife where we are going rather than some stupid person! We are going to go to a resort in Canada for 2 weeks, and then there is another surprise!" Damon said excitedly

I beamed at Damon because it probably meant that

_We would be alone_

_In a secluded area_

_Just Damon and I_

Damon smiled back, _ I loved it when he smiled, it was like liquid happiness that was contagious._

" Flight 234 to Canada, boarding now, passengers in first class please come to gate 3" a bored male voice came from speakers

Elena picked her purse off the back of her chair and Damon swung on his black backpack and the happy couple walked into the plane. Damon and Elena sat in their seats and got comfortable, and then a very skinny air hostess walked by and stopped at our seats.

"Do you want another seat?" she asked Damon completely ignoring me, "I'm sure you don't really want to sit next to, ugh, _her."_

_I was seriously getting annoyed with that woman, hmph, stupid lady!_

"You mean _my_ **beautiful, gorgeous, wife?"** Damon hissed angrily

"She's your wife?" the air hostess asked incredulously with a look of surprise on her face, but then she composed her face into a sly smile and said, "Why settle for her when you could have me?"

The air hostess put her arm on MY Damon's arm and Damon shook her arm off angrily,

"Back off, slut, he's mine!" I hissed at the lady, angrily, I felt very very angry.

_And I honestly had no idea of where the possessiveness was coming from, I felt really really upset and my heart began to ache suddenly and the rage seemed to be too much for one person. _

I watched the lady strut away and Damon pulled the curtain across and used the locking mechanism that was on the side to lock it into the side of the seat in front of us, so nobody else could see us, it was a privacy screen. Damon had gotten us two seats together and the seats reclined into a bed and I yanked across the curtain on my side of the seat. At least now I wouldn't have to see that slutty girl feeling up MY husband.

Damon pushed the buttons for both our seats that reclined the seat into a bed and yanked up the arm rest. He lay down and held me in his arms, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder. He began to whisper quietly in my ear-

"I only have eyes for you, babe" Damon whispered huskily in my ear, his warm breath blowing on my cheek.

"I know, it's just that the ache is back. I feel like I have the anger of two people "I muttered

" You have two peoples anger, because of our blood bond."

" It hurts, how do I control it?" I asked

"Time is the only solution; it will go away after you have the baby. Th only other solution is if I make you feel better."

" By doing what?" I asked playfully even if I already knew

" Oh, something like this" Damon whispered before laying me out on the makeshift bed and he began to kiss me oh-so-passionately again.

I ran his hands lightly down my sides and one hand slipped under my shirt and rested on my now-flat stomach and his other hand caressed my cheek. Damon bent and kissed my lips and licked my bottom lip playfully, I gladly complied and arched my neck back to get him more access.

Damon tunnelled his hands in my tresses and began to kiss my forehead, then my lips, then the center of my neck and he licked the side of my ear causing me to shiver. He stopped kissing me when he reached my waist and looked up at me.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?" I asked, still getting over of my high

_I dimly realised that Damon had been ravishing me this entire time, and I hadn't done ANYTHING for him. Well, that was going to change._

_Right_

_Now._

I swiftly took off his shirt and rolled on top of him, I began to kiss Damon's lips, then I rubbed my hands all over his chest, and ground my hips against his. I smiled happily when I heard Damon's very quiet groan.

"Oh, Princess" Damon sighed in pleasure

I smiled again, pushed Damon up so instead of lying down he was leaning against the seat and I wrapped my legs around him, v_ery tightly_ and began to grind my hips against him again this time running my hands through his silky hair and then I plopped a kiss on his nose.

"Wow." Damon said

I pouted when Damon put his shirt back on and removed his hands from under my shirt. _The lust was gone, but still, stupid spiralling hormones! _

Damon grinned contently at me –

"So there will be more of this right?" he said with his voice husky

"Hell yes" I said

Damon and I slept until we heard air hostesses walking down the aisles and asking what people wanted to eat. I grabbed the menu from my seat pocket and Damon did the same, after we both decided what we wanted to eat and had smoothed down our hair. Damon pulled open the curtain and luckily another hostess was there.

"What would you like to order?"

"1 plate of sautéed shrimp with a Greek salad and a glass of scotch please" Damon said

"1 chicken pot roast with a glass of chardonnay please" I asked

The lady placed down our plates, nodded and continued down the aisle. Damon shut the curtain again and began to eat his salad and shrimp while I ravenously ate my roast chicken and potatoes.

After we were both done eating our meal, the air hostess dropped by again and gave us cake, Damon and I sat together and sipped our drinks while eating cake.

_Oh, I was one very lucky vampire, for sure!_

**OMG, this is 2123 words! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18 Escape to that place

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time, here is the story!**

When the plane landed in Canada, Damon drove Elena and himself to a large but secluded resort near the beach.

"Elena, I booked us a boat, a houseboat" Damon told Elena

"A houseboat? 'I've never been on one, cool!" Elena replied

"Yeah, we are going to float the boat to a dock that is about 10 km away from here and then stay the night and then in the morning we are coming back."

"Sure" Elena chirped

Damon led Elena over to a large boat that looked very modern and they both got in, Damon took their suitcases down to the bedrooms and he began to drive the boat. Elena just leaned against his shoulder while Damon drove the boat and had a huge smile on her face. Damon had been very imaginative in thinking about their honeymoon, and Elena loved that he loved her so much to plan something like this.

Nearly an hour and a half later, it was nighttimes and they were finally at the dock, Damon attached the boat to the hook on the dock and led Elena downstairs.

"So, ready for dinner Lena?"

"Sure, what are we having?" Elena asked

"Cheese pizza, sweet and sour chicken bites, French fries, and lots of soda cause you can't drink alcohol!" Damon replied

" Mmmh, pizza actually sounds really yummy right now"

The couple sat on the velvet couch and ate their food quietly while watching a movie, after the movie was done, Damon pulled Elena onto his lap and kissed her roughly. Elena gasped and threaded her hands in his black silky hair and pulled him closer to her.

"Time for the main course" Damon said huskily

_The last thing Elena remembered before Damon whisked her off to a world where only passion and love were was Damon cradling her in his arms and placing soft kisses on her face…_

**Sorry for the small chapter, but I thought you guys would like to know what DAMON AND ELENA were upto.**


	19. Chapter 19 Waking Up To The Real World

**Here is an update for my lovely readers! Enjoy and after you finish the chapter, please take the 30 seconds and review! :0 3**

Elena woke up the next morning and walked to the kitchen,

"Good Morning Elena, looking hot in my shirt but you _does need _to wear some pants you know" Damon teased as he flipped eggs on the frying pan

Elena looked down and noticed she was only in one of Damon's black button downs and in her underwear, "Whoops" Elena walked to her suitcase and pulled on a pair of Bermuda shorts.

Elena then used her vampire speed to rush Damon and she gave him a hug and kiss, Elena clung onto him like a monkey and Damon laughed.

Elena pouted and then took a bite of the eggs that were on the table, "yummy!" and Elena took a heavy drink of the blood in the glass.

" mmh, delicious," Elena said in between gulps of the scarlet blood in the glass

"I know, I gave you AB, because I thought you must be tired from last night" Damon said sneakily

Elena laughed and finished off her breakfast, Damon took her hand and for the rest of the 3 months they swam in the lake, walked on the beach and did other fun stuff. Oh and of course, Damon and Elena did end up fishing- in a motorboat! :)

**When Damon and Elena's honeymoon is over-**

ON the plane-

Elena cuddled in Damon's arms and looked down at her very visible baby bump. When they got back to Mystic Falls, they were going to see the doctor to have their first ultrasound. Several hours later they arrived at Mystic Falls and drove to the doctors and waited at the reception.

Elena sat on the blue plastic chair and Damon held her hand and smiled at her.

"Elena Salvatore?" A lady called

Elena got up and grabbed Damon's hand even tighter, the lady led them to an office and left them there. A couple minutes later, a woman with dirty blonde hair piled into a ponytail walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi! My name is Dr. Allison Rose, but do call me Ally or Dr. Rose. I'm your doctor, now; Elena please lay on the table and life your shirt up. The gel is really cold!"

Elena shivered when the cool clear gel was spread around on her stomach and smiled when she saw the picture of her baby on the small monitor.

"That's its heart, you can hear the beats, its legs and its arms" Dr. Rose pointed out, "The baby is fine and healthy, would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?"

Elena shared a look with Damon and he nodded slightly, "Yes" Elena replied

Dr Rose moved the machine around a little bit and looked closely at the monitor, "Your baby is a – girl! Congratulations!"

Elena started to cry happily and Dr. Rose handed him a towel, smiled, and left the room.

Damon wiped the gel off Elena's stomach carefully and pulled her shirt back down, "I'm so h-appy, I oh wow! It's a girl!"

Damon whispered, " I am too, I hope she looks like you and has your personality"

Elena looked at her husband like he was crazy and said " I hope she has your eyes, and hair"

The couple smiled at each other and they left the hospital and drove to the Salvatore boarding house, Elena settled in on the couch and began to watch television.

"Damon?" Elena called

"Yes, love?"

"Is there any chocolate around here?"

"I'll get you some, don't worry" Damon replied

"Thanks!"

Damon opened the fridge and took out a large tray that had chocolate cake, chocolate mousse, chocolate truffles, chocolate biscotti, brownies, Oreos, strawberries dipped in dark chocolate and rolled in crushed almonds, and a tall glass of frozen hot chocolate on it and gave it to Elena.

Elena voraciously began to eat the plate full of chocolate delights Damon had given her and gasped at the dramatic and romantic television show she was watching.

Damon sat next to her and wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders, Damon smiled, finally, he had found somebody who let him take down that mask of ruthlessness and the I-don't-care-attitude and let him be alive

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Do not worry, I am planning something that will scare the socks of you guys! But I CANT reveal anything yet, but maybe expect it within the next 3 chapters maybe?**

**Anyway, I love you guys and I am so happy that I have dedicated readers on this story! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND YOU GUYS ROCK! 3%3**

**Also, this is the 20****th**** chapter of " My Own Hands!", celebrating anyone? :)**

**ELENA POV**

The next couple months past by as quick as a cheetah chasing its prey, between baby and maternity clothing shopping with Caroline, reading baby magazines with Jenna and a reluctant Alaric, cuddling with Damon, gossiping with Bonnie, and feeling hormonal, nothing's really changed except I have much bigger belly that Damon's talks to every single night and my back _hurts all the time._

I was laying on the couch one day, when I heard somebody knock on the door, I got up and opened the door. In front of me stood Caroline and she was holding a small purple back with something in it, "Hey, Elena, I got you something. You'll thank me for it la-tah! But I G2G, bye!" and Caroline walked back towards her SUV with a wink.

I smiled and waved at her, my friends were really being incredibly supportive of me- and I do love it when I'm pampered. I opened the bag once I had gotten back to my original seat on the plush, red, couch and opened it:

The bottle was clear with a cream coloured label that had written- Vanilla massage oil in chocolate brown writing on it. I smiled at Caroline's thoughtfulness and lied down on the couch sleepily and fell asleep soon after.

Maybe a couple hours later, I heard Damon walk inside and quietly sit next to me. I got up and gave him a lopsided hug, and Damon smiled at me and winked a ocean blue eye at me.

"Hey babe, how was your nap? I didn't mean to wake you" Damon said apologetically

"Oh its okay, I was already half awake!" I replied back cheerfully

"Was Caroline here earlier?" Damon asked while sniffing the air discreetly, "I can smell her scent"

"Yeah," I said with a small smile, "She wanted to drop that present off" I pointed to the bottle on the table

Damon picked up the bottle and read the label, I lay back down on the couch and I reached for the television remote but I stopped when I felt the slightly warm hands on my back, underneath my loose top. I turned to look at Damon questioningly and he jerked his head towards the bottle that Caroline had dropped off.

I took my shirt off and lay back down on the couch as Damon massaged my back with the massage oil and he did it for several minutes. Then everything clicked, "You'll thank me later" Caroline said while winking at me.

_Oh._

I reached my hand back to unsnap the buttons on my tank top and take it off but Damon's hand stopped mine and pulled me onto his lap.

" Why?" I whined like a two year old

"Elena, I don't want to hurt you- or the baby" he said seriously

Then everything cleared up, the doctor had said it was fine that- if we still did stuff in the bedroom, but she didn't know that Damon and I were vampires.

And let's just say that being a vampire has a – _couple more benefits involved…_

"I'm not ready to be a mom!" I cried into Damon's shoulder realising what I just suggested subtly

"Shh, Elena, you're tired and hurting it's not your fault" Damon soothing stroked my hair as hugged me

I continued to cry, hating the feeling that I had basically suggested that I hurt the baby- How could I be so ignorant?

Damon held be quietly in his arms until my loud crying had just turned into little choked sobs and he whispered in my ear, " After the baby, I promise, I just know if something happens to you or the baby- I'll never forgive myself."

I nodded and Damon hummed quietly in my ear and I fell asleep again, tired from all the crying.

The next morning I awoke still securely wrapped in Damon's arms and I studied his face. His thick black eyelashes that covered those astonishing blue eyes and-and- the black messy silky hair that flopped over his forehead like it was styled there. He looked, innocent and at peace, his lips were curved in a small smile and I smiled. It always cheered me up to see him smile, I gently untangled myself from his hug and I placed the warm cozy red blanket over him and I started breakfast, I opened the fridge and dumped a bunch of sausages and bacon into the frying pan.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm no great cook like Damon, but I had a sudden craving for the sausage and bacon, I even checked the packages, it's the low-salt kind, so its healthier for me and our little baby girl.

As the food sizzled in the pan, I sliced 2 apples and several strawberries and placed them on a platter which I put on the table. I warmed up 2 cups of blood and 2 cups of milk, toasted some bread slices and placed the bread on the table.

I surveyed my work happily, Damon and I each had a glass of milk and blood, a basket of toast for us to share, the bacon and sausage was separated into two plates. THE JAM! And butter! I grabbed the two containers from the fridge and placed them on the table.

Breakfast-Was-Served.

I gently shook Damon awake, kissed him on the cheek and led him over to the table to have breakfast. In between eating, I talked-

"Damon, what are we going to name our baby girl? We should think of something."

"I know Elena, yesterday I was out at the library looking at some books with baby names. How about Marisa?"

"How about- Damon! What was your mother's name?" I asked excitedly

" Her name was Amoria, after " Amor" which means love. I like it, do you?" Damon asked excitedly

"Yes! IT'S THE PERFECT NAME!" Elena shouted gleefully

Elena grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him out of the house to go shopping for baby furniture _and _maybe some things that had "Amoria" written on them. Yeah.

_At the mall-_

I picked out a midnight purple paint that Damon approved of and a cream coloured rug with clear little beads sown all over them. Damon picked out a chestnut rocking chair with intricate carvings on the armrest, little mirror flowers to be placed on the walls, and blankets that had an "A" stitched on them

Damon and I both looked at the cribs, none of them looked safe and the colours were drab and boring. There was only one crib; it had gleaming mahogany wood and a railing around the sides that seemed secure and non-breakable. Damon and I immediately brought the crib and other stuff and went

When I and Damon got home, he told me to chill out on the couch and he used his vampire speed to quickly paint the room that was going to be Amoria's. About 30 minutes later, I heard the shower go on and 10 minutes later, Damon came down the stairs.

"It's done"

"Thanks" I said giving him a swift kiss on the lips

I was excited; there was only about 1 and a half months until Amoria was brought into this world.

*** 1 week later

I was sitting on the porch sipping water when I felt a gripping pain shoot through my abdomen-and I knew something was wrong. The baby wasn't due yet! But sure enough, I knew it was coming.

"Damon!" I screamed, "The baby-" I didn't get to finish speaking, Damon pulled me into his arms and used his vampire speed to run me into the hospital. He put me on my legs and helped me walk into the hospital, muttering under his breath, we were walking on the road and then the baby came.

Damon quickly spoke to a nurse and she shooed me into a room, and Dr. Rose quickly stalked in, "Elena?"

Dr. Rose then quickly spoke to a bunch of nurses and injected sedatives into me but they didn't burn through my system, they didn't do anything. Dr. Rose was doing a c-section, I knew it, she raised the shiny scalpel and it cut through my stomach, I gave a shrill scream and my last thoughts before blacking out were- baby? Amoria? Is she safe?

Damon sat in the waiting room impatiently, the baby was early, and then he heard an ear-splitting scream. It was Elena's voice, the nurses made him stay in the room and he was seriously freaking out. Was Elena and Amoria all right?

He whipped out his cell phone and quickly called Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna, to tell them Elena was having the baby right now.

About 7 minutes later, everybody rushed in and waited with terrified expressions on their face, Damon put his head in his hands and waited- because what else could he do?

2 hours later-

A nurse walked in and said "Are you guys family and friends of Elena?"

Damon nodded yes, "is she okay?"

"Yes," the nurse replied, "her baby daughter is fine, she keeps asking for her husband"

Damon got up from his uncomfortable seat and walked with the nurse to Elena's room where she was holding a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms and Damon felt his eyes go teary when he looked at Amoria's face.

Amoria had shocking blue eyes like Damon and the little tuft of hair on her head was the perfect mix of Damon's raven black hair and Elena's caramel hair.

Elena held up Amoria, "this is OUR daughter Damon, hold her?" Elena asked

"What if I hurt her?" Damon asked Elena

"You won't, just keep her head and neck steady and hold her- cradle her in your arms" Elena said gently handing Amoria over to Damon

Damon gingerly accepted the little bundle in his arms that was HIS daughter and smiled when he looked at the innocent little child's sleeping face.

Dr. Rose walked in, "Congratulations, Mrs. and Mr. Salvatore! Elena, you've responded well. You can go home now but make sure to take rest and drink lots of water.

Elena nodded, hopped off the bed and gave Dr. Rose a warm hug, "Thank you for all you have done for us, we are very grateful"

Dr. Rose hugged Elena bag gently and said, "It's my job honey, just doing' my job" then Dr. Rose handed them discharge papers and walked out quietly.

Elena hurriedly signed the papers and shoved them on the table; Damon was thankful he had ran back to the boarding house and brought the car over. He handed Amoria over to Elena and he drove carefully over to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Elena put Amoria in her crib, kissed Damon, and then fell asleep.

_2 days later-_

Elena was finally feeling up to speed and everything felt normal, she finally felt like the strong vampire she was. Elena bit into a blood bag and gulped down the blood quickly, she needed to take a shower really badly. It wasn't her fault, but Amoria had thrown her baby food at Elena.

Elena walked upstairs and got out her clothes from the closet, as she turned around, a burning sensation spread through her body…

**Wow, this is 1930 words long so please remember to review! Sorry for the cliff-hanger but if you review, I will update like, SOON! Love you guys! :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Miracles

**Wow! On my 20****th**** chapter, I got 20 reviews! Thanks you guys, **

**To I think (my reviewer) – It's not Katherine, you seem to think Katherine is evil, but in this story she is not and in order to completely understand. You have to read "Blood Sisters" because it's the prequel to this.**

**To- Oreo-peanut butter- macaroni- **

**You really have been keeping up with the story and taking the time to review so * big hugs***

**Anyway, enough of me droning on and on – Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

_Previously-_

_2 days later-_

Elena was finally feeling up to speed and everything felt normal, she finally felt like the strong vampire she was. Elena bit into a blood bag and gulped down the blood quickly, she needed to take a shower really badly. It wasn't her fault, but Amoria had thrown her baby food at Elena.

Elena walked upstairs and got out her clothes from the closet, as she turned around, a burning sensation spread through her body…

DAMON POV-

I heard the doorbell ring, I opened the door and it was Katherine, I suppose she had returned from her business trip!

"Katherine, it's a pleasure- like always" I said politely

"Yes, Damon, thank you. May I speak to Elena? Oh, is Elena still human?" Katherine asked curiously

"No, she turned- and had a baby." Damon said proudly

"Really? Just perfect! The Pierce bloodline will continue!" Katherine clapped her hands happily

"You know what Katherine, there is blood in the freezer, help yourself. I'll get Elena, she should have came out of the shower and then I will bring our little daughter, Amoria out to see you"

"Thank you Damon, the past year has been crazy. Random vampires chasing me, so annoying- but I really did need the witch they had" Katherine said broadly

Damon nodded and blurred up to Amoria's room, where he carefully bundled his sleeping child into his arms and he walked slowly to his bedroom which he shared with Elena. As he walked inside, he smelt vervain- and when he looked around, Elena was gone. Her clothes laid scattered on the closet floor and she never even left the closet before she was- taken?

I walked downstairs, with my heart breaking- Elena was- gone!

I showed Amoria to Katherine and said grimly, "Elena's been taken, I can smell vervain in the air"

Katherine gasped and said, "We must find her, but we can't take a baby with us! But little Amoria Salvatore looks just like you guys, so cute.

Katherine and I walked to Bonnie's house and I knocked on Bonnie's door, " Hey Damon, Katherine? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked angrily

"Please calm down Bonnie, Elena has been taken but we don't know who or where she is? Can you please do a locator spell?" Damon asked urgently

Bonnie nodded and motioned the two vampires inside her home, "Yes, Damon, do you have something that belongs to Elena?"

Damon handed Bonnie a t-shirt he had grabbed off the floor in the closet, Bonnie placed the t-shirt on the table and lit several candles around it.

Bonnie began to whisper in an ancient language and the flames burnt brighter and brighter and they leapt high and Katherine and Damon stared at the lengths of the fire. Bonnie was really getting as strong as Emily was, Bonnie would make a fine witch.

But very suddenly, the flame extinguished, Bonnie began to mutter under her breath and restart the spell and this time the candles didn't even have a small flame on them.

" I cant say where she is!" Bonnie screamed angrily, " Another witch is blocking my spell, I DON'T KNOW WHERE ELENA IS OR WHO TOOK HER!

Amoria woke up and began to whimper and cry, Bonnie stared at Amoria and then began to mutter under her breath again. Suddenly a bottle of milk formula was in Bonnie's hand, " Im sorry Katherine and Damon, I cant find Elena, there is a counterattack spell but I CAN take care of Amoria. I will spell up a crib and stuff and cast a protection spell round' the house." Bonnie said determinedly

Katherine nodded and Damon nodded as well.

*** Elena POV

I still felt the vervain coursing through my system, it seemed to burn like fire! I blearily tried to rub my eyes and found my arms and hands could not move, I was bound with vervain coated chains to the wall.

Stefan was standing in front of me, **he kidnapped me. STEFAN took me away from my little baby, Amoria that was JUST BORN TWO DAYS AGO! STEFAN TOOK ME AWAY FROM THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, DAMON!**

"Enjoying the visit, El-ena?" Stefan enunciated

"With you, why? Just let me go, Stefan, I have somewhere to go back to if you haven't realised" I croaked out

Stefan simply walked over to me and injected with a little bit more vervain to keep me subdued, I thrashed around in the chains but they didn't let me go!

"So, Elena, I was thinking- let's call Damon now and tell him you're with me"

_No! Don't bring Damon into this; just keep him and Amoria safe please! Damon!_

Stefan carefully dialled Damon's number, put his phone on speaker-phone, propped the phone next to me and walked over to me with menace gleaming in his eyes.

"Hello? " Damon asked

"Hey brother! I've got Elena over here," Stefan said chirpily,

Then using his inhuman speed, Stefan twisted Elena's leg, bit her leg and instead of just biting, he savagely ran his sharp fangs down Elena's inside leg which was also broken and not healing because of the large amounts of vervain in her system.

Elena screamed a blood-curdling scream as Stefan bit her but Stefan was careful not to drink any blood because it was full of vervain. Stefan then staked her in the lung so she stopped mid-scream. Elena immediately began to cough up blood and couldn't stop.

"STEFAN!" Damon roared over the phone, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO Elena?"

" Just having' some fun, anyway, I _must_ go- Got Elena to Torture"

Elena quickly lifted her head and realised she was at the abandoned warehouses on the west side of town so she screamed " Warehouses, west-" Stefan savagely ripped out the stake and staked Elena again, causing Elena to erupt in more blood-spurting coughs.

Stefan hung up and faced Elena, he ripped the bottom of her tank top off and he kicked her there repeatedly and used a sharp knife coated in vervain to make careful cuts across it.

"Its where you baby, Amoria was, Elena. Aren't you happy I was nice enough to let her life? I could have just kidnapped you and well- then sweet little Amoria would be dead!" Stefan screamed

Elena gasped at his cruel harsh words and continued to receive the emotional and physical pain, Stefan was giving her because- what else could she do?

With every slice of the knife, every stake, every kick or punch, Elena slowly felt as if someone was ripping a piece of her soul out and tearing out her emotions. Elena slowly felt like dying and finally blacked out…

Damon POV-

My idiot of a brother had taken Elena! God damit he will pay, Katherine and I ran towards the place Elena was talking about (Warehouses, west) fully equipped with stakes and vervain darts. I heard Elena's screams of anguish and that only fuelled me to go faster and save the woman who had stolen my heart- and if Elena doesn't make it through this and Stefan's kills her, I will follow suit and die, because Elena would have stolen my heart.

**That was dark and angsty, hope you guys liked it, I tried to draw it a little longer but it seemed that wouldn't really fit. Did you guys like Damon's thoughts at the end? About how Elena had stolen his heart and he couldn't live without it?**

**Poor Elena, Stefan is acting all bloodthirsty and crazy because Elena left him for Damon. And of course, we all know that Stefan on human blood is never a good thing. Guys, you should check out the latest season 2 promo of the vampire diaries. It made me squeal like a baby, I CAN'T BELIEVE how manipulative Katherine is and how accepting Damon STILL is. So go watch it, you won't regret it I promise!**

**BTW, Katherine is not evil in this story. You won't understand it properly unless you read the prequel, so do read it! It's called Blood Sisters. This chapter is 1475 words so I worked really super hard on it and my feelings would be hurt if you guys didn't review! :(**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Love ya :)**


	22. Chapter 22 Can you see what you've done

**Thanks to all my several readers, reviewers, and anybody else who is reading my story! You guys rock! **

**Damon Point of view- **

I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, the ETERNITY BOND! I motioned to Katherine and she followed me into the warehouse, my poor Elena was in a crumpled heap on the floor and covered in blood. Stefan, my idiot of a brother was standing in front of her with a protective look on his face, Protective, seriously? You are the freaking bastard who hurt my wife! I wanted to scream and shout at Stefan, then stake him, But Elena was my number one priority.

Katherine strode up to Stefan, slapped him on the face and then began to punch and hit at him, she threw Stefan into a wall and savagely bit him. I ran towards Stefan and injected Stefan with vervain, he dropped to the ground.

That was too easy. Katherine and I ran to Elena and I scooped her up, she was unconscious and several bloody bruises and cuts were all over her. The tank top and shorts she was wearing were ripped and tattered so I took off my leather jacket and put it on Elena, making sure to zip up the front.

Suddenly, I heard Katherine scream, I carefully put Elena back on the floor and ran to Katherine, and Stefan had somehow gotten back up again and had thrown Katherine against a wall. I let my vampire instincts take over and I wrapped my hand around Stefan's neck and squeezed- and then he kicked me where the sun don't shine. My hand shied away and I heard Katherine laugh and say under her breath, "same thing works on every guy" and she blurred towards Stefan and slammed him against the wall. I smiled when I heard his head crack, veins spread out around Katherine's eyes and she screamed at him

"What the hell did you do to Elena?"

"Nothing, yet" Stefan replied, then he pulled Katherine hand off of his neck, curled his fingers around it until he heard cracking noises and he ran towards Elena. I blurred next to Stefan and – he disappeared with Elena.

How the hell did he do that?

I felt Elena being ripped away but I knew where she was, she was heading north from here. The Eternity Bond seemed to be working, thank god, I read that book where Elena read about the Bond and it said it only comes into effect when it's in dire need.

I grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her north, forcing her to run with me, northward- to where the love of my existence was waiting. I needed this, I needed to be able to return home with Elena to Amoria and raise her.


	23. Chapter 23 Castaway

**Hi everybody, I have noticed that I have gotten a sharp decline in reviews, that is why I haven't updated in so long! So if you guys want another chapter, you've gotta review! :)**

_Previously –_

_That was too easy. Katherine and I ran to Elena and I scooped her up, she was unconscious and several bloody bruises and cuts were all over her. The tank top and shorts she was wearing were ripped and tattered so I took off my leather jacket and put it on Elena, making sure to zip up the front. _

_Suddenly, I heard Katherine scream, I carefully put Elena back on the floor and ran to Katherine, and Stefan had somehow gotten back up again and had thrown Katherine against a wall. I let my vampire instincts take over and I wrapped my hand around Stefan's neck and squeezed- and then he kicked me where the sun don't shine. My hand shied away and I heard Katherine laugh and say under her breath, "same thing works on every guy" and she blurred towards Stefan and slammed him against the wall. I smiled when I heard his head crack, veins spread out around Katherine's eyes and she screamed at him_

"_What the hell did you do to Elena?"_

"_Nothing, yet" Stefan replied, then he pulled Katherine hand off of his neck, curled his fingers around it until he heard cracking noises and he ran towards Elena. I blurred next to Stefan and – he disappeared with Elena._

_How the hell did he do that? _

_I felt Elena being ripped away but I knew where she was, she was heading north from here. The Eternity Bond seemed to be working, thank god, I read that book where Elena read about the Bond and it said it only comes into effect when it's in dire need._

_I grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her north, forcing her to run with me, northward- to where the love of my existence was waiting. I needed this, I needed to be able to return home with Elena to Amoria and raise her. _

_Damon pov_

After several more minutes of running, Katherine and I reached where Stefan was- and he was talking to somebody?

Yeah, so we listened in-

" _Opal, you did the spell good, Damon had no idea how I disappeared with Elena and how I got up so quickly from vervain" Stefan said_

" _Hmmp, only because you threatened me with my life!"_

"_Oh shut up! I can still kill you if I want to! Opal, is the spell ready? The one to make Elena love me and not my idiot of a brother?" Stefan asked eagerly_

"_Yes"_

"_Well I don't need it, I'm just going to kill Elena because she needs to pay because she tricked me into believing I loved her and she loved Damon all along!" Stefan screamed like a lunatic_

I felt the veins snake out from under my eyes and my sharp canine teeth extend out of my gums, I motioned Katherine forward and we crept into the small room in the house Stefan, the witch- Opal, and Elena were.

I saw Elena lying on the ground with her head lolled to the side, yup, still unconscious. I ran forward as fast as I could and slammed into Stefan and stabbed him with a stake. Unluckily, he twisted around so the stake hit his stomach, not his heart.

I lunged towards Stefan again, but Stefan ran away from me towards the witch- and he snapped her neck. He then came running towards me and went at my throat, Katherine grabbed him from behind and stabbed him with more vervain in an effort to make him weak so we could stake him. The witch must have cast some sort of spell to make him stronger because how else would he beat Katherine? Katherine was much older than us!

Stefan faltered in his movements for a second but lunged towards Katherine, pushing her on the ground and trying to snap her neck. I kicked Stefan off Katherine and elbowed him sharply in the ribs hearing several ribs break.

Stefan howled in agony and I ran towards him from the side and while Katherine held him still by kicking him savagely where the sun don't shine, but then he spoke!

"Ha, I don't care if you kill me because Elena will join me!" I stabbed the stake into his heart. I dropped Stefan's body and ran towards Elena; I slit open my wrist and let my blood drip into her mouth. Slowly her mouth moved to start licking the blood off my wrist and her eyes flickered open, "Damon?" she mumbled

I nodded and gave her a little bit more of my blood, all the open cuts healed into bruises and her broken leg set again. I lifted her up, putting an arm under her knees and an arm behind her neck and we walked to the car, Katherine set the room on fire burning my brother's body and frankly, I didn't care.

Elena passed out again in my arms and when he got back again, Katherine excused herself to hunt and I took Elena upstairs. I gently peeled off her bloody and ripped clothes, threw them away, and lowered Elena into the bathtub. I started to run some warm water into the tub when Elena shifted onto her side and slept. I sighed and got into the bathtub, getting my jeans and Armani shirt wet but I didn't care. I needed to see what Stefan had done to her; there were bruises on her neck, arms, and legs and a long closed cut on her inside thigh.

On Elena's face, there was dust and her mascara trailed dark tears down her face. I felt myself vamp out, but I calmed down FOR Elena's sake. I grabbed a silky washcloth and poured Elena's favourite vanilla soap on it and I cleaned the cuts, dirt, tears, and blood off my Elena. After I was sure that she was cleaned up, I disinfected her cuts and lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a soft towel. I hurriedly dressed her in a loose t-shirt and shorts and put her into bed so she could sleep for a bit, after she woke, I would give her a blood bag to drink.

I smelled like vanilla, that's a problem, I took a shower and quickly changed into tan cargos and a white v-neck pullover shirt. I felt like I was being pulled in two, my daughter who was barely a week old was with her godmother and I was with Elena! I had to go see Amoria; I penned a small note to Elena and left it on the nightstand.

I wrote-

Dear Elena,

Don't worry, Stefan's gone and he will not ever bother you again. There are blood bags in the mini fridge underneath the bed. I have gone to check on Amoria as she is with Bonnie, I love you.

~D

As I blurred out of the house, I began to think, why would Stefan say that Elena would join him in the realm of the dead? He must have thought he was going to survive and then he could kill her? Ugh, that didn't make sense either, because he said Elena would join him. SO how would Elena die? Stefan must have been going crazy.

I stopped in front of Bonnie's house and knocked on the door,

Bonnie opened the door a crack and motioned me in.

" Hi Bonnie, we killed Stefan and Elena is safe. Can I see Amoria? God! I feel horrible, I abandoned my daughter who isn't EVEN a week old!" Damon said quietly with tears going down his face

Bonnie's mouth hung open in sheer surprise, Damon Salvatore _crying?_ Who thought that day would come? I showed Damon over to where Amoria was sleeping, I had spelled a crib up for her so she could sleep.

Damon tenderly picked up the little Amoria who was wrapped in a scarlet blanket and kissed her forehead softly, he held her in his arms and sat on the couch.

"Damon, have you spoken to Elena?" Bonnie asked urgently

"No, all she said was my name and then she passed out. She's sleeping now"

" Shit! Stefan killed Opal right? I saw everything after that, Elena is NOT okay. Since Opal died, I saw what spells she used because when she was alive she was blocking me from her mind! Damon, there are three forbidden spells that aren't suppose to be used, the one Opal casted- made Elena try to kill herself! Opal was the last of her kind, she was an Opium witch, and the strongest there is and go check on Elena!" Bonnie whispered anxiously

Damon handed Amoria to Bonnie and flashed out of the house…

ELENA POV

I woke up from the bed, only 5 words echoed soundlessly in my head.

_I have to kill myself_

I don't know why I was thinking that, but I had to do it. I slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen, I flung open the door and took off my ring.

I stepped outside.

**Wow, what a horrible spell to cast on Elena! Review if you want to know if Elena lived or died! :)**


	24. Chapter 24Gonna die

**Thanks for all my reviews and to the reviewer named- uggh, I don't really appreciate your comment because you didn't even know what was going to happen. Guys, please no flames. But I love all you guys for reading my story!**

The tops and ends of Elena's long mahogany mane glistened golden in the sun and began to frizz, her skin flushed pink and they suddenly became dry, the veins pushed their way through the skin under her eyes, and soon her hair had licks of fire burning through it and her skin was forming scabs and trying to heal faster than the sun could burn, but the sun was winning and burning Elena's skin too fast.

Elena closed her eyes and smiled, the coolness and numbness that spreads through your veins when you are about to die spread and the darkest of shadows welcomed her to step further into the sun. _Stefan's _voice was in her head speaking to her,

"_Yes Elena, step further. Join me in the land of the dead, join me. Forget Damon, I'm your future now" _

Elena was about to take one more step further like Stefan told her to and then muscular arms snaked around her waist and swiftly pulled Elena back into the house and kicked the door shut. Elena's fangs elongated and she bared them at Damon, Damon gave her a grim look and placed the ring on her finger.

He led her to the couch and sat her down, Elena bared her fangs at him again, trying to get Damon to let her go- but he wouldn't.

Elena screamed angrily at him and disappeared up to their room where Damon heard her flop exhausted onto their bed where she cried into a pillow.

Damon wiped a single tear that had fallen from his cerulean eyes and flipped open his phone to send a very important text to somebody.

Damon blurred up the stairs and went into their room, Elena didn't look at him, instead she asked a question:

"Why won't you let me kill myself?" she asked forlornly

"Because I love you and if you won't stay alive for me, do it for you less than a freaking week old daughter!" Damon thundered at her

"Amoria" Elena said as if it was a foreign word, "Take me to her"

"Not until you have some blood" Damon hissed grimly, he handed a blood bag

Elena weighed the bag in her hand and sighed, "I don't want this"

"What the hell Elena, drink the blood!" Damon screamed, he was losing patience, why the hell would Elena not drink the blood? Damon didn't really mean it but he was getting frustrated and most of all, he was scared.

Elena harshly spoke back, "Why should I?"

"Do _you want to accidentally _**kill **_our daughter?" Damon hissed _

Elena gulped down the blood and pulled Damon to show her to where a little baby girl, with a little tuft of ebony black hair on her head, was lying in a crib- waiting for her mother and father to come.

**Sorry for the small chappie! But if you review, I'll try to update tomorrow! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Damon drove Elena to Bonnie's house and helped her out of the car. Bonnie whipped open the door and ushered the two vampires into the house so they could see Amoria.

Bonnie whispered to Damon as Elena awkwardly picked up Amoria and played with her,

"Damon, I need to get a collection of more spell books from my aunt. She's coming at 5:00 PM, and then I have to search through them. I think something on how to lift the curse on Elena will be in there. The spell book I found earlier only mentioned the curse on Elena will make her want to kill herself, she'll be all for self destruction now." Bonnie said quietly but her face looked tired and worn out

Damon patted Bonnie's shoulder, "Thank you, but Elena won't hurt Amoria right?" Damon asked worriedly

"No, if she tried, she falls into a magic- induced coma until _I_ decide she comes out of it. It goes for anybody, even if some random person tried to break in and hurt her, they'd be in a coma" Bonnie reported, somewhat proud of her growing skills as a witch

Damon nodded, leaned against the wall and watched a subdued Elena bounce a smiling little girl in her lap, Damon savoured the small happy gurgles and sighs coming from his little girl and felt anxious for his wife, Elena.

Several minutes later, Elena put Amoria back into her crib and turned towards Damon,

"Can I go home?" she asked

Damon nodded and Bonnie spoke to him again, "Damon, you take care of Elena, I can take Amoria for now. She only sleeps."

Damon thanked her gratefully and then drove Elena to their home.

Elena threw open the door and began to cut vegetables viciously, Damon picked up the small brown box lying on the step, took a quick glance at Elena who was still cutting carrots with vigour and opened the box.

Inside the box, there was a beautiful hair clip that had sparkly diamonds, blue-hued sapphires all arranged in a beautiful design. Damon picked up the clip and walked over to Elena, she turned to face him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" Elena questioned seeming tense

"I wanted to give you this because I love you," Damon said lovingly and he twisted the beautiful hair clip into Elena's ochre tresses and secured it in place.

Elena stared at him and said, "Thank you, but nobody loves me" and continued to cut vegetables

Damon gave her another glance, she was at least being careful with the knife and didn't seem to be trying to slit her wrists and the cutting seemed to be making her happy so he let her continue on. He didn't completely understand why Elena said "nobody loves me" but maybe she was just trying to harm herself emotionally? Damon didn't understand at all.

He lay on the couch watching Elena, but soon the shock- and the guilt caught up to him and he fell asleep on the couch.

After Elena had seen Damon fall asleep, she shot a calculating, cold, look at him and blurred up the stairs with the knife in hand.

She stepped into the blue tiled bathroom with its "raining" shower, two sinks with porcelain trim on the sides, very large claw foot bathtub- big enough for two, and the gilded mirror that stretched across a part of the wall.

She locked the door behind her and carefully ran the edge of the knife along her arm, looking down as the scarlet drops of blood slowly leaked from her arm and hit the sink. Elena grinned as the pain in her arm increased for a moment and then stopped as her arm healed, Elena continued to run the knife down her other arm, slitting the flesh there and watching the scarlet drops of blood hit the sink.

Downstairs, Damon arose from his guilt- induced slumber and checked his iPhone and opened a special application on it. He saw the sink of his bathroom with scarlet drops of blood leaking down the drain and a silvery knife held in the hand of Elena.

Damon roared with rage angrily, blurred upstairs and slammed the door open- breaking the lock. Elena looked up at him with shock and Damon snatched the knife from her.

Damon cleaned her arm up and led her to bed making sure to lock the windows and doors so if Elena tried to leave, he would hear her breaking the lock.

Elena struggled in his grip and Damon held her on the bed till she calmed and fell asleep. Damon smiled and fell asleep next to her.

_Little did Elena know, precisely hidden in between the two sapphires on the right of the clip- there were several small lapis lazuli gemstones clustered there and little did Elena know, placed in the center of the clip, next to the largest diamond- there was a tiny camera._

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter cause I worked really hard on it! Please guys, take the couple seconds and review because I have had a steady decrease in the number of reviews on this story. I really want to know if you guys actually think where the story is going is cool or bad.**

**Also, at the end- I was trying to get my readers to infer what happened but if you don't understand-**

**The text Damon sent on his phone was to someone who would mail him the hairclip and the hairclip was in the box on the step. Damon ordered the hairclip for Elena so she would know that she was loved, the lapis lazuli hidden in the clip would protect her from the sun if she pulled another suicide mission to burn in the sun, and the camera was there not because Damon is a pervert- its so Damon can know if she's hurting herself. That's why when Damon woke up and looked at his iPhone, the app that interacts with the camera in the hairclip shoots a live feed to his phone and he saw that Elena was cutting herself with the knife.**

**There, that's the explanation- if anybody still doesn't understand please don't hesitate to PM me or ask my your question in a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**OMG, thank you to my reviewer- **Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni, you've like reviewed on every single chapter in this story and you always give me awesome advice! I wish I could give you a box of expensive, gourmet, chocolate! * hugs and kisses* But sorry for not updating in so long, I completely know where I am going with this story but I have been busy with school and I couldn't find the time to transfer the stuff from my head onto a word document! :) Now, on with the story!

_Inside the box, there was a beautiful hair clip that had sparkly diamonds, blue-hued sapphires all arranged in a beautiful design. Damon picked up the clip and walked over to Elena, she turned to face him with an annoyed expression on her face._

"_What?" Elena questioned seeming tense_

"_I wanted to give you this because I love you," Damon said lovingly and he twisted the beautiful hair clip into Elena's ochre tresses and secured it in place._

_Elena stared at him and said, "Thank you, but nobody loves me" and continued to cut vegetables_

_Damon gave her another glance, she was at least being careful with the knife and didn't seem to be trying to slit her wrists and the cutting seemed to be making her happy so he let her continue on. He didn't completely understand why Elena said "nobody loves me" but maybe she was just trying to harm herself emotionally? Damon didn't understand at all._

_He lay on the couch watching Elena, but soon the shock- and the guilt caught up to him and he fell asleep on the couch._

_After Elena had seen Damon fall asleep, she shot a calculating, cold, look at him and blurred up the stairs with the knife in hand._

_She stepped into the blue tiled bathroom with its "raining" shower, two sinks with porcelain trim on the sides, very large claw foot bathtub- big enough for two, and the gilded mirror that stretched across a part of the wall._

_She locked the door behind her and carefully ran the edge of the knife along her arm, looking down as the scarlet drops of blood slowly leaked from her arm and hit the sink. Elena grinned as the pain in her arm increased for a moment and then stopped as her arm healed, Elena continued to run the knife down her other arm, slitting the flesh there and watching the scarlet drops of blood hit the sink._

_Downstairs, Damon arose from his guilt- induced slumber and checked his iPhone and opened a special application on it. He saw the sink of his bathroom with scarlet drops of blood leaking down the drain and a silvery knife held in the hand of Elena._

_Damon roared with rage angrily, blurred upstairs and slammed the door open- breaking the lock. Elena looked up at him with shock and Damon snatched the knife from her._

_Damon cleaned her arm up and led her to bed making sure to lock the windows and doors so if Elena tried to leave, he would hear her breaking the lock._

_Elena struggled in his grip and Damon held her on the bed till she calmed and fell asleep. Damon smiled and fell asleep next to her._

_Little did Elena know, precisely hidden in between the two sapphires on the right of the clip- there were several small lapis lazuli gemstones clustered there and little did Elena know, placed in the center of the clip, next to the largest diamond- there was a tiny camera._

Several hours later, Damon's iPhone softly vibrated in his pocket waking him from his much-needed sleep. He put his back to Elena so the light wouldn't wake her and checked his text, it was from Bonnie.

_What the hell could she want at this time? _Damon thought

From Bonnie-

Damon, I found a cure. Come to my house with Elena, I have Amoria and I put her into a sleeping spell so that she wouldn't wake for now, she also has an assortment of protection spells on her to. Come her NOW!

Damon read her text, she obviously found a cure! Having the old Elena back and finally raising their daughter together would be the best! Damon missed how Elena didn't seem to love him anymore and how he had to always cuddle her into his arms and that was the only way he could sleep.

He texted her back,

Damon-

I'm coming

Damon stuffed his phone into his pocket and gently lifted Elena up and walked to Bonnie's house. 5 minutes later, they were almost there, and Damon realised that Elena's nightgown had ridden up. Damon yanked the thin satin fabric down, knowing that Elena wouldn't want to be embarrassed like that.

3 minutes later, they were at Bonnie's. Bonnie whipped open the door and motioned them inside, she motioned Damon to lay Elena down on a cot that lay in the middle of the room. When Damon pulled the blanket over Elena's thin body, she tossed and turned for a moment, but didn't wake up.

Bonnie read a couple pages in one of the several books balancing precariously on the table and began to speak out loud.

"Damon, I don't know if I can do this. It means doing two things I DON'T think I want to do" Bonnie whispered and her voice cracked

"Bonnie," Damon said his voice shaking with emotion, "I _believe_ in you, what is it you have to do?"

Bonnie whispered again, "Perform an exorcism and bleed Elena dry"

Damon gasped and read the page in the spell book Bonnie was holding out to him,

_In order to remove a spell that causes thy to become suicidal, thou shall –_

_Bleed thy dry_

_Press a cut in the shape of a star with a line through it to bleed thy dry_

_Enter subject's unconsciousness_

_Make sure to bleed subject COMPLETELY dry otherwise you will risk being trapped in their unconsciousness forever_

_Use the essence and destroy the demon_

_Escape subjects unconsciousness_

_Return blood to subject's body_

_The demon that causes thy subject to become suicidal is gone_

"I looked up what "essence" is and I learned that every witch has an essence, it's basically when you take a piece of them like a strand of hair or something- and mix it with liquid haloe crystal- and if you are an Opium witch, your essence is very strong, and the liquid haloe crystal is liquid crystal from the angels. The combination wipes out evil."

Damon nodded slowly taking in the information, "Lemma guess, I have to find some ashes of that witch that Stefan had with him' "

Bonnie nodded and held out a plastic bag and a spoon, "Make sure you only get two spoons of her ashes, and MAKE SURE that its only hers not Stefan's because it will totally ruin the spell. But Damon, I think we should bleed her dry first, it will take a while for all the blood to leave her system" Bonnie's voice sounded scared

Bonnie quietly picked up a pearl-handled gleaming knife and held it in her hand which was shaking uncontrollably as she approached Elena. Damon sighed, took the knife from Bonnie, and swiftly cut the shape of a star with a line through it straight on the main artery in Elena's neck. Elena's eyes popped open and there was only one emotion in her eyes- betrayal, a couple moments after, Elena's eyes shut.

"She won't wake up now, she's completely dry" Damon ran to his daughter Amoria and kissed her forehead, he lovingly whispered Italian to her even though his little girl was under a sleeping spell.

Within a couple seconds, Damon had blurred out of the window in search of the witch's ashes.

**So I hope you liked the chappie! Please review! I'm sorry that the actual chapter was only like 700 words and the rest is a author's note or the previous chappie! PLEASE REVIEW! :) Oh and I hope you think it's cool how Bonnie has to perform an exorcism to get the demon-spell out of her. The exorcism and other exiting stuff next chapter! You will be shocked out of your pants, seriously, just like how you were at last night's season premiere!**


	27. Chapter 27 Please don't leave me

**OMG! I KNOW, I AM THE WORST FANFICTION WRITER EVER! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 21 DAYS! I AM SO SO SO SORRY! HERE IS THE CHAPPIE! :0 FORGIVE ME?**

_3 minutes later, they were at Bonnie's. Bonnie whipped open the door and motioned them inside, she motioned Damon to lay Elena down on a cot that lay in the middle of the room. When Damon pulled the blanket over Elena's thin body, she tossed and turned for a moment, but didn't wake up._

_Bonnie read a couple pages in one of the several books balancing precariously on the table and began to speak out loud._

_"Damon, I don't know if I can do this. It means doing two things I DON'T think I want to do" Bonnie whispered and her voice cracked_

_"Bonnie," Damon said his voice shaking with emotion, "I __believe__ in you, what is it you have to do?"_

_Bonnie whispered again, "Perform an exorcism and bleed Elena dry"_

_Damon gasped and read the page in the spell book Bonnie was holding out to him,_

_In order to remove a spell that causes thy to become suicidal, thou shall –_

_Bleed thy dry_

_Press a cut in the shape of a star with a line through it to bleed thy dry_

_Enter subject's unconsciousness_

_Make sure to bleed subject COMPLETELY dry otherwise you will risk being trapped in their unconsciousness forever_

_Use the essence and destroy the demon_

_Escape subjects unconsciousness_

_Return blood to subject's body_

_The demon that causes thy subject to become suicidal is gone_

_"I looked up what "essence" is and I learned that every witch has an essence, it's basically when you take a piece of them like a strand of hair or something- and mix it with liquid haloe crystal- and if you are an Opium witch, your essence is very strong, and the liquid haloe crystal is liquid crystal from the angels. The combination wipes out evil."_

_Damon nodded slowly taking in the information, "Lemma guess, I have to find some ashes of that witch that Stefan had with him' "_

_Bonnie nodded and held out a plastic bag and a spoon, "Make sure you only get two spoons of her ashes, and MAKE SURE that its only hers not Stefan's because it will totally ruin the spell. But Damon, I think we should bleed her dry first, it will take a while for all the blood to leave her system" Bonnie's voice sounded scared_

_Bonnie quietly picked up a pearl-handled gleaming knife and held it in her hand which was shaking uncontrollably as she approached Elena. Damon sighed, took the knife from Bonnie, and swiftly cut the shape of a star with a line through it straight on the main artery in Elena's neck. Elena's eyes popped open and there was only one emotion in her eyes- betrayal, a couple moments after, Elena's eyes shut._

_"She won't wake up now, she's completely dry" Damon ran to his daughter Amoria and kissed her forehead, he lovingly whispered Italian to her even though his little girl was under a sleeping spell._

_Within a couple seconds, Damon had blurred out of the window in search of the witch's ashes._

Damon pov

I ran using my vampire speed, running so fast that the tears got whipped off my face. I forced myself to keep going- for Elena, for Amoria.

I arrived at the place where the witch and Stefan burned to crisp, I felt no remorse, I inhaled sharply and caught the scent of the witch. I crept closer to the ashes scattered on the ground and sniffed to make sure it was only the witches ashes, I was picking up with a spoon.

I knelt down and noticed that there was the scent of- someone, another vampire for sure that had been here. I looked up and then shovelled the witches ashes into the bag, I felt bad for her- not my brother, that witch was threatened and then lost her life.

I used my vampire speed and sped back to Bonnie's house, I slipped in the front door and saw Bonnie's small body lying on the couch and she was reading the grimoire again.

She glanced up at me, stared at me, I put a hand on my face and felt the black veins that had somehow crept along my eyes. I focused and I felt the veins disappear, " sorry bonnie".

"It's okay" Bonnie said

She picked up a glass bottle with a metal stopper from its position on the floor, and held out a hand for the baggie I was carrying. I gave it to her and Bonnie began to chant,

"Ci si utilizza essenza per aiutare a salvare Elena Salvatore, rilasciare il demone che è stata inflitta a lei da te."

(We use you essence to help save Elena Saviour, release the demon that was inflicted on her by you.)

Suddenly, the ashes floated out of the bag and arranged themselves into the shape of a star and hung suspended in the air. I stared in wonder; suddenly the black ashes that reeked of death began spinning in a glittery path around the dark living room.

Bonnie raised her hands and the circle of the Opium witch's ashes seemed to separate themselves into two parts, one dark, one light.

Bonnie resumed her chanting,

"Luce e buio, due parti di un unico essere.  
Rise, Opium Strega, ci prestare il potere di eseguire una ultima buona azione sotto il tuo nome."

(Light and Dark, two parts of one being.

Rise, Opium Witch, lend us your power to perform one last good deed under your name.)

Bonnie held up two hands and the dark and light ashes seemed to be trying to fight each other off, the glittery light ashes seemed to force themselves through the dark and then it exploded into brilliant colour.

Bonnie held up the small glass bottle and the now multicoloured ashes that appeared to be sparkling were in the bottle. Bonnie shut it and then placed it gently on the table.

" Italian?" I asked

" Yes," Bonnie said quietly, " Now listen Damon, I'm going to enter Elena's subconscious- her mind."

I nodded

" The demon resides there, I have to chant a spell and use the Opium essence on it to make it disappear, but you have to realise, the spell I cast to enter Elena's mind- my soul will enter her mind, if my soul doesn't come back, my human body won't wake, and when Elena wakes, my soul dies."

"So as soon as you vanquish the demon, you die?" I asked hesitantly

"No, I have to cast another spell to escape Elena's mind and go back to my body, then we can feed Elena blood and she will wake, she won' t be suicidal or anything, Stefan forced that witch into planting a demon in Elena's mind to force her to try and kill herself or hurt herself or make her self feel bad. Stefan must have thought that Elena would finally die, and be with him."

I growled inwardly, _ELENA IS MINE!_

**Whoa! This chapter is 1209 words, I really need to work on HW, so until next time and please review!**


End file.
